vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney Goes to School VHS 1992
Macrovision Screen * In order to ensure that the program you are watching is an original and of the highest quality, this videocassette is protected by the Macrovision anti-copy process. * Macrovision Warning * The material on this video product is protected by copyright. It is for use by purchaser only and any other use including copying or reproduction, in whole or in part, as prohibited by law. Opening Credits * "Barney and the Backyard Gang" * "Barney Goes to School" * Publisher: Richard C. Leach * Executive Producers: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Kathy O'Rourke-Parker * Producer: Dennis DeShazer * Associate Producer: Teri Peabody * Director: Garry Potts Ending Credits * Cast: ** Derek - Rickey Carter ** Michael - Brian Eppes ** Luci - Leah Gloria ** Adam - Alexander Jhin ** Amy - Beckett Swonke ** Tina - Jessica Zucha ** Barney - David Voss ** Barney's Voice - Bob West ** Voices for "Goldilocks and the Three Bears" - David Voss * 1990 Talent Search Winners: Christina Bass, Michael Bertolino, Jenilee Candari, Jana Evans, A.J. Schrader * Program Consultant: Deborra Bruce Murphy, M.Ed. * Story by: Sheryl Stamps-Leach, Kathy O'Rourke-Parker, Deborra Bruce Murphy, Dennis DeShazer * Script by: Frank Olsen * Musical Director: Bob Singleton * Assistant Director: Genia Christine * Set Design and Construction: Jess Nelson * Art Director: Elizabeth Velten * Choreographer: Penny Wilson * Lighting Director: Billy Velten * Production Mixer: David Boothe * Editor: McKee Smith * Audio Post Production: Powers Boothe * Script Supervisor: Paula Barrett * Casting: Shirley Abrams * Wardrobe: Lisa Albertson * Make-up: Nena Smarz * Scenic Design and Specialty Props: Max Cooksey * Camera Operators: Paul Gore, Patrick Gutierrez * Floor Manager: James Edwards * Lead Man: Dave Cobb * Property Master: Jenny Dempsey * Key Grip: Phil Fulton * Best Boy: David Adams * Electrician: Homer Martin * Grip: Burton Knight * Boom Operator: Phil Allison * Assistant Audio Editor: Cindy Speer * Foley: Phil Allison, Cindy Speer * Graphics Animation: Michael Fleming, Linda Hamil * Engineer: Scott Hamil * Videotape Operator: Randy Breedlove * Chryon Operator: Nancy Breedlove * Studio Assistants: Todd Davis, James Johnson * Set Construction: Ray Henry * Set Carpenter: Charles Bailey * Swing Crew: Raphael Aquilar, Blass Gutierrez, Santiago Molina * Craftservice: Lisa Escaloni * Child Supervisor: Linda Yost * Barney's Hat Designer: Susie Thennes * Production Office Manager: Karen Pigg * Still Photographer: Chris Smith * Children's Choir: Bob Singleton's Kids Chorus • Directed by: Larry Haron ** "I Wish There Were School Everyday" ** by Deborra Bruce Murphy and Bob Singleton ** "Alphabet Chant" ** by Deborra Bruce Murphy ** "There are 7 Days in a Week" (Lyrics) ** "Weather Riddle Song" ** "The Shape Song" (Lyrics) ** "Hug a Color" (Lyrics) ** "What I Want to Be" ** "Three Bears" ** © 1990 Agnes Day Music, BMI * All Public Domain Musical Arrangements © 1990 Agnes Day Music, BMI * "Alligator Pie" by Dennis Lee from Alligator Pie by Dennis Lee, published by Macmillan of Canada, ©Dennis Lee * Special Thanks to: The Black-Eyed Pea Restaurants, Harvey Hotel - Plano, Texas, The Following Schools and Teachers: A.C. Story Elementary - Allen, Texas • Nancy Berg; Country Day School - Allen, Texas • Judy Pate; Lovejay Elementary - Lucas, Texas • Mary Ann Dudko, Margie Larsen; Rountree Elementary - Allen, Texas • Vickie Kivell * Children's Artwork Courtesy of County Day School * Copyright © 1990 The Lyons Group Closing Previews * Barney's Campfire Sing-Along * The Backyard Show * Three Wishes * A Day at the Beach * Waiting for Santa Closing Logos * The Lyons Group Category:Barney Home Video Category:1992 Category:VHS Category:The Lyons Group